


День 13 - Высокая оценка усилий

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок – один из самых ужасных пациентов, которые когда-либо были у Джона.





	День 13 - Высокая оценка усилий

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок – один из самых ужасных пациентов, которые когда-либо были у Джона.

А этот перечень включает в себя недавно овдовевшую леди, всегда пытавшуюся залезть ему в штаны (к большому удовольствию медсестёр, которые говорили, что он должен гордиться своей популярностью у пациентов всех поколений), старика, пукавшего и хихикающего в свою бороду каждый раз, когда видел Джона, молодого человека, сломавшего запястье Джона, потому что тот пытался отнять у него мобильный (на пути к A&E*, потому что у него был нож в ноге) и кошку соседа, кусавшую его несметное количество раз.

Заболев, Шерлок становится требовательным нытиком, а ещё кажется, что он собирается упасть замертво в любую секунду. Может быть, Шерлок действительно так страдает? О, Боже. Любое недомогание, как и любое происходящее с ним явление, будит его любознательность и приводит к ряду экспериментов. Мы не будем говорить об этом дальше...

Естественно предположить, что, будучи таким ужасным пациентом, он вряд ли способен ухаживать за больными. Да, это так. Но он так старается, что Джон никогда не хочет, чтобы тот менялся.

Он действительно очень старается – поэтому Джон может простить его за бесконечные чашки холодного чая, успевшего остыть за время поисков болеутоляющих. А один раз он даже затопил ванную, потому что, занявшись Джоном, забыл, что наполнял её именно для него.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Скорая медицинская помощь (англ. Accident and emergency).


End file.
